Fama y Gloria
by Loony Daidouji
Summary: Es la prueba definitiva, seran Ron y Hermione capaces de alcanzar la Fama y Gloria que tanto desean o volvera Harry a arrevatárselas..


Este es un fic dedicado a mis más abnegadas, silentes, cautelosas (lo anterior ha sido escrito bajo los efectos de mucha naranja postobon (gaseosa nacional sin gas) horas en el computador, y el ferviente deseo de ver a mi hermano llegar para pedirle el tan anhelado favor de la tarjeta de crédito para la compra en amazon de los dvds) y siempre entretenidas amigas del triunvirato. Alefindel (Netsu) y Lauwyn espero que encuentren gracioso el fic, lo imagine en la cocina de La Dama de Rohan…. Ya se podrán imaginar por que…   

FAMA Y GLORIA

- No Harry, lo sentimos, pero en esta ocasión no podrás ser tú el héroe – Estableció Ron con un tono autoritario.   

- ¡Así es!, esta vez seremos Ron y yo los que haremos el trabajo sucio y nos llevaremos la fama y la gloria!! – La voz de Hermione iba acompañado de una satisfacción que solo las tareas y las notas más altas podían extraer de su interior.

- Esta bien!, que más da… háganlo – Dijo Harry, con un tono de resignación.

- Harry, prométenos que no intentarás nada .. ehh .. peligroso, antes de que nosotros regresemos ¿ si? – Ron parecía algo preocupado pero, intentaba mantener el aplomo de su decisión.

Harry movió su cabeza afirmativamente, definitivamente resignado a dejar a sus amigos hacer lo que ellos quisieran. Muy pronto se darían cuenta que solo él era capas de la hazaña, como ya lo había demostrado en ocasiones anteriores. En verdad lo iban a lamentar y entonces él tendría que ir al rescate y todo habría sido una pérdida de tiempo.

Los dos amigos se miraron, ambos aprobaban la promesa de Harry y sin decir más se alejaron dejándolo tendido en el suelo.

Un par de minutos pasaron sin que hubiese señal de que sus amigos se encontraran en algún peligro, tal vez, Harry se había equivocado. Pero como respuesta a su meditación se oyó un grito no muy lejos de allí.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhggggggggggggggggg !!!!!!!!!!! - 

Repentinamente el silencio que habría fluido en la explanada parecía más pesado y en marcado en una lastimera niebla invisible. Se sentía como algo iba a suceder de un momento a otro. El ambiente era como un preámbulo al desastre al que Harry temía tanto.

- ¿ Qué fue eso ? – Preguntó Remus, quien se encontraba a espaldas de Harry mirando en la dirección en la que Ron y Hermione  se habían encaminado.

- No lo se – Mintió Harry, claro que lo sabía. El terror lo invadió, quería correr, quería esconderse, quería… quería ver a sus amigos, sus caras felices subiendo por la pequeña colina, la pequeña y segura colina que habían dejado. Ahora o entendía como había podido permitir eso, como los había dejado ir sin decir ni hacer nada… como….

- Iré a echar un vistazo – La voz de Remus era seria y algo preocupada, se había percatado de la ausencia de los dos amigos de Harry y ahora temía lo peor.

- ¡¡¡¡ Noooooo !!!! – Harry no pudo reprimir su grito. Si Remus se iba, tal vez todo estaría perdido, esta vez iba a impedir una tragedia.

- Harry, ¿ estas bien ? – Remus ya no miraba en lontananza, ahora sus ojos se habían posado en el rostro juvenil de su interlocutor

- No puedo permitir que vayas. Lo sé – A Harry ya no le importaba que su secreto saliera a flote, ya se había cansado de aparentar ignorancia.

- ¿ De qué hablas Harry ? , ¿ de qué te enteraste ? – Remus trató de mantener su rostro apacible pero serio.

- Se que sucede hoy, Dumbledore me lo contó, me contó todo – Harry miraba al viejo amigo de su padre y solo pudo pensar en cuan feliz habría sido si él si hubiera estado ahí. 

El rostro de Remus J. Lupin se contrajo en una mueca entre el terror y el asombro, ¿ cómo?, pero si Dumbledore se lo había prometido, jamás revelaría el secreto, ni aunque la propia vida de Remus estuviera en peligro. Remus cayó de rodillas, no se sentía bien. Harry, por su parte, se mantenía erguido, no sabía que hacer, y si Ron y Hermione no regresaban pronto?, ¿Y si no regresaban nunca? ¿ Qué podría el hacer?. Las lágrimas estaban a punto de derramarse de sus ojos cuando la voz de Ron se escuchó a sus espaldas:

- Ya… estamos … aquí…. Harry…. – 

Harry no quería voltear y encontrar esa escena, por la manera en que Ron le había hablado sabía que estaba cargando algo pesado, tal vez un cuerpo… tal vez… No, no podía pensarlo, no había oído ningún otro sonido acompañando a la voz de Ron como era costumbre, ninguna otra voz… La idea de encontrar un cuerpo calcinado entre los brazos de Ron era demasiado, el les había suplicado la noche anterior que le permitieran ayudar, pero ellos se habían negado.

- ¡ Siempre eres tú !, siempre tenemos que quedarnos atrás y observar como vas y das tu vida por nosotros, pero esta vez no va  a ser así, ya esta decidido mañana a la hora acordada vamos a ir y tú no nos va a detener – Hermione siempre había sabido dar las órdenes, en esta ocasión era imposible refutarla, en sus ojos se veía cuan decidida estaba.

Lentamente, Harry se enfrentó a la escena….

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Noooooooooooooooooooooooo !!!!!!!!!!!! – El grito de Remus fue la mejor explicación que Harry pudo encontrar para describir lo que veía, se había quitado un gran peso de encima al ver que todo estaba bien, a decir verdad todo estaba mejor que bien.

- ¡ Bien Remus es hora ! – Tonks no podía evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver el rostro del hombre.

- ¿ Cómo pudieron? !!  - Remus, continuaba de rodillas en el piso, ahora su imagen era más lastimera, por sus ojos inundados de lagrimas.

- No nos mires a nosotros, todo fue idea de Dumbledore – Mad Eye Moody respondía con su acostumbrado dejo.

- ¡¡¡ Eso…. no ….. es ….. verdad!!! – intentaron gritar al unísono Ron y Hermione, el peso de su carga no les permitía hablar o moverse con propiedad – Fuimos … nosotros …. -

Los ojos de Remus habían quedado secos y ahora una sonrisa de complicidad y algo de pena iluminaba su rostro

-  Gracias muchachos, son muy ambles. Desde que los Merodeadores dejaron de reunirse yo dejé de celebrar – La voz del licántropo se saturó de alegría.

- Creo que sería bueno traer una mesa, ¿ No creen ? – Harry intervino al ver que sus amigos ya no aguantaban más al peso de su carga. Tonks hizo un suave movimiento de varita y una mesa de madera apareció en la corona de la colina donde se encontraban y ayudo al los dos jóvenes a depositar su carga.

- ¡ Esperamos que te guste el pastel de chocolate !, lo hicimos Ron y yo – Hermione parecía algo cansada, pero alegre de que todo saliera bien.

- Si Harry no creía que podíamos lograrlo, estaba más que seguro de que quemaríamos la torta! – Ron no pudo guardarse el comentario a lo cual todos rieron mientras Harry miraba un punto indefinido del suelo muy interesado en entender como podía el pasto ser tan verde.

- Con que creías que tus amigos no iban a poder hacer la torta de cumpleaños para Lupin, JAJAJA, vaya muchacho – Exclamó la divertida voz de Mad Eye.

Todos se reunieron frente a la torta y después del canto acostumbrado, repartieron el pastel siendo denominado por la concurrencia como un manjar digno de los mejores chefs mágicos.

Ambos amigos se sentían muyyyy orgullosos. Por primera vez, Ron y Hermione recibían más atención que Harry, por primera vez le habían ganado en Fama y Gloria, por primera vez habían cocinado un pastel!


End file.
